


For now

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Creepy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5011462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-finale, Will thinks of killing Hannibal. But will he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	For now

Will Graham always sleeps near Hannibal Lecter now.  
He has also started listening to the night’s sounds here in the countryside.  
He always sits for an hour or so alone at night.  
Hannibal lets him.  
He knows Will had much to consider in his new life, and he finds the sounds of birds and other forest creatures soothing.  
His new dog, a stray sits by his side.  
Will thinks of killing Hannibal often.  
He tried, but he failed.  
They survived.  
Sometimes he fondles the handle of a knife.  
He knows he won’t do it tonight either.  
He can’t go back to his old life, even if he misses Alana and Jack.  
He misses them more than his wife or her son.  
But if he goes back he faces life in prison, or death row for killing Dolarhyde.  
So he can’t go back.  
*  
This night he goes to his partner’s side and holds the knife over him.  
Then he puts it down.  
“Not tonight then?” asks Hannibal.  
“No.”  
“You said you’d do it with your hands.”   
“You stabbed me.”  
“Good point. Am I so evil, Will?”  
“No. You are a storm, and storms can’t help being what they are,” he says sadly.  
“Are you the debris I leave in my wake, then?”  
“No. I’m a small wind in your essence.”  
“Not so small,” says Hannibal and touches Will’s cock.  
“No. Are you trying to seduce me?”  
“Always. Am I succeeding?”  
“Yes,” says Will and leans in for a kiss.  
Hannibal fingers the scar he is responsible for putting on Will’s chest.  
Will shivers.  
Maybe he will kill this man, but it won’t be soon.  
Not while they are so close.  
Hannibal slides down between his legs and tongues the hard shaft.  
Will fists the sheets, and surrenders.  
“Yes,” he says as his lover works him towards the small death.  
He comes, and sees stars.  
Killing and loving both require a passion he has.  
Hannibal swallows all he has and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand.  
“Delicious,” he says and Will reaches for him.  
“We are the same,” says Will.  
“I know. If you do it, do it with your hands.”  
“I promise,” says Will and closes his hands around Hannibal’s throat.  
But he only squeezes lightly and then lets go.  
It would be easy, and satisfying to kill the man now.  
But it’s better to love the monster than to kill him.  
For now.


End file.
